Hell Comes in Different Colors
by Graveyard of Hearts
Summary: Valerie wanted to start a new life, redo things and right her wrongs with her family. She left behind an abusive husband and came home to an unforgiving and bitter brother. Now.. The thing is.. Returning home and then the world ending just three days later.. Not the new start she was hoping to make.. (Oh look. Another Daryl/OC story. XD)
1. S1, Ch1: Welcome Home

It was raining. The angels seemed to be weeping, their salty tears falling from the heavens onto the hood of the dark blue, Chevy S-10 that was speeding down the highway past cars. Inside was a young woman who was wiping away tears with a shaky hand. Her hand brushed against her discoloured cheek, her tears hitting the cut on her face. It hurt and it stung, bringing forth a wince and a hissed in breath from her. She shook her head, still choking back small sobs. She gripped the steering wheel, giving up trying to wipe her tears away. They seemed to be endless, so she just let them fall. Specks of dried blood were splattered upon her face and clothing, her fingers stained..

She trembled. Trembled rather violently. She had almost gotten into a wreck several times, she was shaking so bad. Had to stop several times to compose herself. But she couldn't stop this time. She was so close to home, so close to King County. She just wanted to be home again..

She couldn't believe what had happened. Well, she could, on his part at least.. It wouldn't of been the first time he ever.. But she.. She had surprised herself. She tried to leave so many times before, or planned to. Before she could even step out the door, he'd hurt her even more.. But she left this time, and he wouldn't hurt her anymore..

The brakes to Greg's- well, it belongs to her now..- truck squealed to a halt after a while into an all too familiar driveway. She was home.

Six years.. It has been six, long and tiring years since she stepped foot in King County. Six years when she and Greg ran to Florida after they got married, even though everyone was so against her and his relationship.

Mama was so mad at her, she was told to not come home. So she never did. Why? Mama only said that in anger. At least that's what she was hoping.. But she was too proud to come home, to prove to everyone that she was wrong. She was young and naive.

But there she was now, killing the engine and exposing herself to the freezing rain. She slowly walked over to the door, already hearing the loud barking of Rusty as he charged at the door, at the intruder who dared to come to his home. She could see the curtains flutter into place as a silhouette was seen staring out of the window as the woman made it to the door.

She raised her hand, shaking and hesitant, and knocked softly on the dark wood door.

The door swung open. Light filtered around a rather hefty looking woman who was well into her fifties, though she looked older than that.. Stress will do that to ya. Dark brown hair- though to be honest, it looked like it had more grey than brown- spilled out of a messy bun at the top of her head. Her green eyes, worn and baggy, widened as they fell up her daughter, whom was smiling weakly at the older woman, letting out a choked chuckle. "V-Valerie...?"

"Hey, Mama..."

* * *

"That son o'a bitch..." Danice growled, pacing back and forth. Her anger-filled eyes traveled over her daughter's face, gluing onto the wound on her face.

Valerie reached up to cover her cheek with her hand, opting to keep the fact she had several bruised ribs and... She didn't want her mother to know and be more upset. "Mama.. Please, don't get to worked up 'bout this.." she begged, her voice soft and throat tight. She looked down, unable to look at her mother. She let her hand fall to her lap with the other and wrung her hands. She twirled her wedding band around her ring finger. "You gotta calm down. Think 'bout your health.. Ya don't have to get all worked up 'bout this."

"The 'ell I don't!" Danice exclaimed and stomped her foot to the ground like a child.

Rusty, Vadden's seeing-eye dog, flinched at Valerie's feet. The German Shepard was but a pup when Val got him for her brother before she left. She wanted him to have someone there for him, since she wasn't going to be anymore.. In all honesty, she was rather surprised that the dog even remembered her. She expected him to not know who she was. She only spent two days with the little beast, then left for six bloody years. But no. As soon as he saw Val, he glomped her, knocking her to the ground unto her bum, and showered her face with dog kisses. He had missed her..

"That.. That _ASS_ laid his hands on my daughter! The fucker is going to get what is coming to 'im, I swear. I'll kill 'im myself!" Danice's voice seemed to grow as her anger continued to rise. Her face began to colour to a dark red; the veins at her temples were pulsing from her skin.

Valerie blinked at her mother, a little taken back a the older woman's language. Mama was a devoted Christian woman. Went to church on Sunday mornings, went door to door to share her beliefs, rarely used profanities.. She loved to drink though.

"He did get what he deserved, Mama. He got it good.. Now," She looked up at Danice. "Please sit down and calm yourself. Or you're gonna wake up Vadden."

"I'm already awake."

Valerie and Danice turned to look at the doorway that lead to the stairway. A young boy stood there, his paled and unfocused eyes staring at nothing in particular. He had his hands outstretched as he took careful step to the couch where Val sat. He sat down at the end, as far from his sister as he could without falling off the sofa.

"Vad-"

"How long has that been going on?" He interrupted. Clearly, he had heard everything.

Valerie sucked in her bottom lip, a habit she had always done when she was anxious or excited or nervous. Danice stared at her expectantly, wondering the same thing. The younger woman sighed. "For about four years.." she admitted, keeping her gaze locked onto her feet.

Danice's face tightened.

Vadden's fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. "Why the hell did ya not leave him then?! Why did ya not come home?!" There was no hiding the hurt, the cracking of, in Vadden's voice, plainly sitting just under his anger. _Why did ya leave me for an ass like him..? _That was the underlining question he was really asking his older sister.

Danice growled at her boy, telling him to watch his mouth or he'd eat soap. How funny a thought. A sixteen year old having to eat soap. He merely snorted inwardly, mumbling something along the lines that maybe she should eat the soap herself. Or something like that..

Valerie simply shook her head, though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it. He never could.. Her body trembled again as she tried to hold back her tears. She wouldn't cry in front of her mother and brother. Not now.. "I-I dunno. I'm pathetic? Prolli. Didn't wanna prove Mama right.. Didn't wanna hear her say 'I told ya so'. I always thought he would stop.."

"Well, I did tell ya.."

"I know, Mama."

Vadden furrowed his brows, his jaw tensing. "You stayed because of your pride.. You are pathetic.."

Val blinked at her brother, her eyes wide. "Wh..wha-"

"Vadden! How dare yo-"

He got up, not giving the women time to finish speaking. He started for his room, calling Rusty with him and slammed the door behind him. The sound made Valerie jump..

* * *

Valerie slowed her truck to a halt in front of the high school. Vadden sat in the passenger seat, a cane in his lap. He was silent, brooding like he had been doing the past few days since her return. She sighed and turned to face him. "Are ya still angry with me?" she asked, though it was rather obvious that he was..

That earned her a scoff. "What? Me, angry? Nah. I just got over the past six years overnight, Valerie." He gripped the cane with both hands; his knuckles turned white. "You think I'm gonna forgive ya just like that?" He went to open the door, but she locked it before he could open it. He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest like he was a bratty child who wasn't getting his way.

"Nope. You're gonna hear me out." He was about to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him of. "No. I have the floor now, you little brat. Jesus, Vadden. You're still acting like a child about this. I mean, yeah. I can understand your resentment a little then. But you're a man now. You can't just sit around, bein' pouty and super unpleasant all the time." She folded her arms over her chest. "It's time for you to grow up and be a man."

"And do ya mean your definition of a man, where it's okay ta beat women when they're annoying or stupid?"

"What the hell is you're deal? I made a mistake. Are you going to sit there and continue to use that and take your anger out on me with?" Val was hurt by his words, but never showed it. Wouldn't give her brother the satisfaction. There was a knock on the passenger window, interrupting the two. One of the staff was out there, waiting patiently to help Vadden out of the truck and into the school. The woman sent Val a soft smile, which was returned. "Ya know, whatever. I'll see ya after school. Get." She unlocked the door, which he opened quickly and was helped out.

She didn't wait to see if he had gotten into the school or not when she started driving again. She sighed, shaking her head slowly. She couldn't let her brother's words bother her. She knew they were said in anger, and he didn't mean it. But she couldn't help but feel troubled by them.. I mean, that was her brother, after all..

She rubbed her face with one hand, groaning..

Mama had asked Valerie if she could pick up a few things at the store while she was out. Valerie quickly obliged to her mother's demand. She wanted to get back into the family, feel like she was apart of it again. To be accepted and get in good with them once more. It wasn't like school pick-ups and drop-offs and shopping trips were going to do that, would glue them together again. But it was a start, little things that would push them back together. A fresh start. God knew that was what she needed..

_Oh well.., _she thought to herself as she parked at King County's local grocery store. She killed the engine and exited the car. Valerie made sure her truck was locked before venturing inside. She grabbed a free and empty cart and made haste through the isles. She grabbed several canned foods, like spam and hash, canned vegetables. Several drinks. She checked the eggs to make sure none were cracked before placing them in the basket. Item after item, she checked them off the list. Needed toiletries.. So she went to the hygiene section and picked up items Mama and Vadden needed, as well as some.. uhm.. personal effects for herself.

She was just leaving the isle when another shopping basket ran right into the side of her's with a loud clash. "Oh my God! I am soo sorry!?" Valerie heard a frantic and familiar voice apologize. "I've just been so distracted and wasn't watching were I wa-" There was a pause for a moment. "Valerie? Valerie Sinclaire? Is that you? God, it's been so long."

"Hey, Lori," Valerie greeted, looking up at the older woman with a tight smile. Her eyes seemed to be filled with worry, tired and reddened. As if she had been crying recently. "H-how are things at home? Carl and Rick good?"

Lori's mouth formed a tight line to keep her lip from quivering. "About a couple of days ago, everything was okay. More or less, I suppose. But then.." She paused with a single sniffle. Val cocked her head to the side questioningly, her pale green eyes locked onto Lori's. "Rick's been in the hospital the past few days.."

"Oh God!" Valerie gasped. "Why? What happened? He's not sick, is he?" She hoped it wasn't anything too serious. The Grimes Family were like a second family to Val.. It was her job to watch Carl sometimes for them when a babysitter was needed. A bond grew between her and the boy, a brother-sister relationship growing between them, as well as the parents. Rick was always there for her when her father wasn't anymore. There was no doubt heartbreak within this family when she left as well..

Lori shook her head. "He was.. He was shot." Val's eyes widened. "Shane didn't see the third man before it was too late." Lori took a shaky breath before continuing. "And Carl.. My poor baby.. Dad is the boy's hero. So torn up. And.. And-"

"Hey.." Val said softly, moving around to stand next to Lori, to wrap an arm around the distraught woman as to comfort her the best she could. "Rick's gonna be alright. He'll pull though this, ya know? That man loves y'all too much to just let ya go like that."

Lori sniffled again and wiped at her eyes; tears were threatening to escape. "Thank you, Valerie. that means a lot to me. To hear."

Valerie nodded, smiling, and offered to walk and shop with Lori. She figured the older woman needed some company and a distraction from what has been going on in her life. She knew the worries of being married to a man on the force, how hard it was.. Greg was in the Marines and was gone for some time, so she had an idea on how Lori was feeling. When Lori accepted her offer, Valerie smile. It would be nice to have some company that wasn't at all hostile towards you. Though.. As the two women walked, she could feel Lori's eyes burn into her, specifically, her face. She even caught her staring a time or two at her face. At the healing bruise and cut.

"Soo.." Lori cleared her throat after being caught. "Uhm.. Wh-when did ya get back? Greg around?"

"No. No my husband isn't here. Doesn't know I am, either. Val answered rather shortly. "I got back about three days ago..? yeah. Three days."

Lori nodded. "Did he- You know.. That?" She gestured to Val's face.

_Not just that,_ Val thought bitterly before nodding. "Yeah. That was him. That's why I'm here." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Lori was silent for a moment, her brows furrowed and lips cast into a scowl. She seemed to be in thought. "Honey, I-"

"Look, it ain't a big deal anymore, 'kay?" Valerie interrupted. "I already got a talk from Mama _and_ Vadden. I'm okay now. I just needed to get away, so I did, and he ain't coming here."

"You should get a divorce anyways. And a restrainin' order. And press charges."

"I'll keep that in mind.."

* * *

After that, the two women shopped together in silence, occasionally talking about life and catching up with things over the past six years. It wasn't until they were both at the check-outs did they part ways with hugs and cheek kisses. Valerie told Lori that she hoped Rick got better soon and to say 'Hi' to Carl. Then the two split ways.

Valerie drove back home with a soft smile on her face. It was so nice to have seen Lori, despite the events that happened with Rick. She really hoped he'd heal up fast and sooth his worried wife.

She couldn't believe how dumb she was to have left in the first place, leaving all these loved ones behind for _true love_..

She shook her head. No.. No. She shouldn't be thinking about that. She was there now, to make a new life for herself. To start over. Thinking back and berating herself would do nothing but either prevent or prolong that new start from happening, keep her from pushing forward.

Oh, but it was so hard to do that, to not wish she could go back, to do things over. She did wish she could do things over, to do right by those she wronged. But the only way she could do that now was to make things up with her brother and her mother, prove to them she wasn't that love-struck girl anymore. That she's grown, that she knew better. That she wouldn't leave again..

She couldn't leave again. She couldn't hurt anyone else, break their hearts.

Maybe she could heal with these people in her life once more, no longer cowering under Greg's abusive shadow. Hell.. She already felt better about herself now that he wasn't apart of her life anymore.

And maybe.. Maybe she could help her family heal to.. They deserved a break. They all-

The sound of an ambulance's siren blaring loudly broke Valerie from her train wreck of thoughts. She looked up into the rear-view mirror and saw flashing lights behind her. Quickly, she pulled over to the side, watching as the vehicle flew by in a white blur, slowed just enough to turn so that it didn't topple over. Onto her street...

A moment of panic flooded over her, and she started to drive again, turning onto her street. She let out a soft cry as she saw the ambulance was parking in her driveway.

"Nononononononononononononononononono..." Valerie muttered as she pulled to a stop a little ways away. She exited the truck to see Mrs. Ripley standing in Mama's yard, a worn hand resting upon her chest. Paramedics were rushing into Danice's house.

"Mrs. Ripley! What's going on? What happened?!"

The elderly woman turned to face the young woman, almost surprised to see her there. But just for a second. It quickly disappeared, turning back to worry. "Dear! I'm so sorry. Yer mama... She ain't doin' too good.. She just.. She's been stressin' so hard, so much lately and just.. Her poor heart... It couldn't.."

Valerie didn't hear half of what the old woman said, too busy watching her Mama being carried out on a gurney by several men. Without excusing herself, she rushed over to them, walking right mext her mother's head. "Mama?!" Her eyes were closed; her chest barely rose and fell.

"Miss, please. Stand back." One of the men said to her with an authoritative tone as they carried Danice to the back of the ambulance.

"But that's my ma! I needa be with her. Please!"

The man ignored her for a second, irritating Valerie as he did so, so they could push Danice into the back. "Okay, fine. You can ride with her. But hurry up. We needa get going."

Before he could finish his sentence, she pushed herself into the back, sitting herself next to the bed and gripping her mother's hand tightly.

The doors slammed behind her and soon they sped off, sirens blaring even louder. But Valerie didn't here them. She couldn't hear anything...

* * *

Val paced back and forth in the hall outside her mother's room, her brows knitted together with worry. Sweat lightly trickled from her hairline. She'd have to move to the side to avoid being trampled by rushing doctors and nurses that would go by every now and then. Then she'd go back to her pacing, wringing her hands together. She hoped and prayed that Mama would be okay. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew.. She _KNEW..._

Mama's heart wasn't in the best condition to start with. Hasn't been for a long time. And according to the nurse who came to talk to Val, they weren't positive that Mama's heart was strong enough to make it through the night.. The heart attack.. Too severe.. Too massive. Mama wasn't going to make it..

But despite that nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her no amount of prayer could help her mother, she continues to hold onto her hope that Danice would prove everyone wrong, that she would get up screaming for a bottle of whiskey and a cigarette. The thought brought a soft chuckle to escape from her lips. She wanted to hold onto that hope, that thought..

A few minutes later, the door to Danice's room opened, and her doctor walked out. Val straightened up, hoping to hear any news. His jaw was tense as he rested a hand on her shoulder, then let her into the room.

_Beep... beep... beep... beep..._

The slow and unsteady beeping of the machine reached Valerie's ears. The gaps between each heartbeat grew in size. Danice's eyes were halfway open, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. "Mama?" No answer. Just unsteady beeps and ragged breathing. "Mama." Not even a twitch. Val sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She took Danice's hand in her's, lightly running her fingers along the old woman's knuckles. "Mama.. I'm so sorry.. For everything.. I.. I-I wish.. I hope that you can forgive me. Forgive me and be alright." Val's voice cracked as she spoke, tears beginning to well up and fall down her cheeks.

A single tear slowly welled up in Danice's eye, sliding down her cheek and onto the pillow beneath her. "Mama, I love you so much. So very much. You're.. You're gonna be fine. I know it. Gonna get better. Gotta bottle of whiskey for ya back at home, waiting for ya.." Val smiled down at her mother, the corners twitching just barely.

But then..

_Beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.._

Valerie's smile fell. No... No… She shook Danice's body. This was a joke. Some sick joke her mother seemed to have a knack for trying to pull. "Wake up!" she cried, furrowing her brows. "Wa-wake up!" She looked up at the door, hoping someone would come in and resuscitate her mother or that she'd wake up and go "HAHA!" No one came. So she picked herself up from the bed and rushed past the door. "Help!" She called out to passing doctors and nurses. "Someone, ple-"

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire began to fill the air, interrupting the girl. Valerie's eyes widened as everyone began to panic frantically in the hall. She was run into several times, almost falling to the ground. Strong arms caught a hold of her. A nurse had made sure she didn't fall and get trampled on, despite the commotion. "Go back in your room!" he yelled, his eyes not hiding his panic. "Lock your door!"

Val nodded and quickly ran back in the room. She locked the door, shaking. _What's happenin'...?_ She asked herself. _What's goin' on..?_

She then heard shuffling behind her. Slowly turning around, she could see Danice sitting up in the bed, groaning softly. "Oh God, Mama.. You're okay." Danice turned around, looking at her daughter. She looked.. Different. Her eyes… they didn't hold their usual fire, their life.. "Mama? Are you… Wait.. Ma. What are you do- AAGH!"

Danice lunged at Valerie, snarling madly and drooling from the mouth. She raised her hands and tried to scratch at her daughter. What the hell..? Why was she..

Valerie had one hand at Danice's neck, trying to hold her back so she would bite her. She was trying to bite her, right? That's what it seemed.. Her other hand kept swatting at her flailing hands. She tried to push the crazed woman off of her, screaming loudly as she struggled beneath her.

Her screams, mixed with the hungry snarls, were so loud, ringing in her ears and distracting her from the banging and kicking against the door.

She struggled even harder, somehow managing to get the soles of her feet up under the larger woman, under her stomach, and kicked at her with all her might. Danice stumbled back, falling onto her back as Val crawled away, frantically trying to scramble to her feet. She watched in horror as her mother picked herself from the hard and cold floor.

"Ma.." Val only sobbed, backing away and pressing herself against the wall. This wasn't her mother.. That much was clear to her. This-this was a monster...

Danice- no... this monster...- reached out for Valerie's trembling form, snapping, growling.. Valerie closed her eyes and turned her head, bracing herself for what came next. She could feel her. Feel her cool fingers grip Valerie's arm so hard, she winced. Surely, there'd be a bruise.. She could hear the snarls grow. She could-

A loud bang made the quivering woman jump and let out a squeal. She cried out when the grip around her arm loosened, hearing the thump of a body falling to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, one at first then the other, and gasped. Her mother was laying on the ground, eyes open and even more lifeless than they already were. At the center of her forehead was the hole where a bullet had burst through her head. A trail of blood seeped from the wound, pooling onto the ground..

_"Are ya gonna stand there all day, shakin' like a leaf, or are ya gonna get the hell outta here with me?"_

* * *

**~~A/N:** _Whoa.. That's one long first chapter. XD Waaaay past my two-thousand word quota. Just.. Got a little carried away. Oh well. I like long chapters. :) Well. I hope y'all enjoy. I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and just soo happy to of been able to finally post it. :D Hope y'all like it. More to come. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. :) _**  
**


	2. S1, Ch2: Days Like These PT1

_A loud bang made the quivering woman jump and let out a squeal. She cried out when the grip around her arm loosened, hearing the thump of a body falling to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, one at first then the other, and gasped. Her mother was laying on the ground, eyes open and even more lifeless than they already were. At the center of her forehead was the hole where a bullet had burst through her head. A trail of blood seeped from the wound, pooling onto the ground.._

_"Are ya gonna stand there all day, shakin' like a leaf, or are ya gonna get the hell outta here with me?"_

Valerie stared down at her mother, her unmoving body twitching a little. She was dead. Fully dead. What was happening..? This couldn't be what she heard on the radio on her way back. That people were attacking other people, trying to eat them or whatever, that the dead was rising. That if you got bit.. She tuned to another channel after hearing that, but after it being the breaking new on several stations, she opted to drive in silence.. _How ludicrous an idea,_ she thought,_ that the government would use such an unbelievable tactic to gain even more power over its people._

But it wasn't a lie, apparently. The truth was staring Valerie in the face. Her mother had died. She was sure of it. Then she came back. She thought it was some miracle, that it wasn't Danice's time to go. But it was, and she returned.. And attacked her daughter, as if she had no recollection that it was her.. Val wanted to cry, and the tear were starting to gush down her face.

"Hey. Hey!" A hand started snapping its fingers in front of her face to get her attention. She startled, letting out the start of a scream, expecting to be attacked once more. Her mouth was instantly covered, silencing her screams and muffling any sound she made. She struggled against her assailant's hand. She could begin to hear the commotion outside the room once more. When did she stop listening..?

She looked up, her frightened eyes falling upon a man in an officer's uniform. It took her a moment to register who this man was and that he wasn't a threat to her. Realization seemed to slowly enter his eyes as well.

His stern eyes stared down at her as she reached up to grasp him by the wrist, trying to pull his hand from her mouth. She tried to glare up at him through her dark brown hair, but it was rather.. Pathetic. Unintimidating. She was too confused, too shaken to be anywhere near intimidating.

The look on her face would of made Shane laugh, if they were in another situation that is..

Shane rolled his eyes, letting his fall to his side, then looked out into the hall. Val saw his brows furrow and jaw tense. "Alright," he said, looking back at her. "Look, we needa go. There are people eatin' people for some strange reason, so we're leavin'. Right now."

He reached out and gripped Valerie's wrist, dragging her behind him into the hall. She looked around. She could see several beings hunched behind them over fallen doctors and soldiers, tearing into their bodies and feasting on their innards. There was blood and.. And brain matter splattered on the walls and floor. Even the ceiling.. The sight made Valerie want to wretch, made her stomach turn and tie into knots...

"Y-you... You sh-shot her.." She whimpered softly as she followed behind him. "You shot my mother.. You.. You... _killed_ her..." Valerie tried to pull herself from Shane's grasp, only for his grip to tighten rather painfully, and pulled her closer to him. She cried out softly. Gunfire still polluted the air, as well as screams and snarls. The sickening sound of flesh and intestines being torn and eaten filled the air as well. How lovely..

"If I am correct, she was already dead," she retorted, snapping back at her quietly. He pushed open a set of doors that lead to the emergency stairs. As soon as the doors closed, the building shook violently and a loud, booming noise made everything go silent for a moment. Valerie covered her ears and shut her eyes so tight, she thought her eye lids would rip apart. Shane pulled her close and pressed her into the wall, covering her small form with his body as to protect her in case any part of the ceiling decided it wanted to start crumbling and fell to the ground. That sounded like an explosion, and a very close one at that.

Another whimper escaped from the shocked woman. Shane sighed and pulled away from her once he was sure the building's structure wasn't collapsing. Out the corner of his eye, he could see out the small window that these walking corpses started limping towards the door, growling as they saw their next meal. He looked back at Valerie, snapping his fingers to get her attention once more. This time, she did not scream. "Okay, Valerie- it's Valerie, right?" She nodded quickly. "Can you shoot?"

She just stared up at him, her eyes wide and unblinking. His voice sounded rather muffled to her, far away.

She she didn't answer him, Shane grabbed her by the shoulders, making her wince, and shook her rather violently. His grip was too tight again. She was going to have even more bruises when this was over. If they got out of there alive. "Jesus, woman. Can you shoot a gun?!" he bellowed loudly in her face. This broke her from her little state of uselessness, just a little.

"Y-yes!" she screamed at him, her eyes narrowing up at him.

"Good," he said, ignoring her glare and releasing her. He pulled out his spare pistol, gripping it by its muzzle, and thrust the handle into her small hands. The weapon felt so foreign in her hands, heavy. "I don't know what might be down there, so any back up I can get would be nice. Don't plan on being chow today." He started leading her down the stairs. "I think it's the heads ya gotta aim for. Seems to be the only thing'll take 'em bastards down." He ran down the stairs rather recklessly, almost falling down several times. She was being more careful, though she was following after him quickly. She didn't want to be too far from him.. "Aim for anything that comes your way. Head shots." They could hear banging on the door several flights above them where they were. Those things were going to break down the door any second.. "Try not to waste too much of my ammo."

They reached to bottom, bursting through the lobby doors as they heard the door above give way. Groans filled the stair well, indicating those things were shuffling down the stairs. Shane closed the door, but it shut rather loudly.. With caught the attention of several of these cannibals.

"Shit.." Shane cursed as he looked around. There was a handful of people trying to fend off some cannibals, though they were cornered and quickly overcome.. It broke Valerie's heart, the painful screams that wrecked through the air.. She turned away, not wanting to watch, but instantly regretted it, repeating Shane's curse with a curse of her own. What lay ahead of them were almost a dozen cannibals, and it seemed that more were filling the lobby from the side hallways. Shane took a step forward with his firearm raise and fired at a woman shuffling their way with out stretched arms. Blood was dribbling from her mouth, as well as parts of what Valerie assumed to be the entrails of some poor unlucky soul. With a loud pop, she went down. As she went down, it seemed as if two more materialized behind her. Shane put them down as well.. "Shit..." He cursed again, louder this time.

The cluster that was before them blocked their path of escape, the exit. Luckily, Valerie could see a police car right outside. Well.. I dunno about that being luck.. I mean, there was a shit load of cannibals in their path. What if they just tried to shove their way through? No.. That wouldn't work. Either her or Shane- or _both_\- would be grabbed and it would mean a rather painful and excruciating lights out for them.. No. They'd have to take care of the ones in front while trying to avoid the ones filling the room on their right and left. Val was beginning to lose hope. They weren't going to make it.. They weren't going to make it..

"Dammit, woman!" Shane snapped, firing and taking another one down. They seemed to be getting closer. "I gave ya that gun to help me. _NOW. DO. IT!_" He growled, taking down another, and another. Valerie scrambled next to Shane and raised the gun, holding it with both hands. She lined up the sights at an approaching cannibal and fired. She missed the head, hitting him in the neck, right at the jugular. And he just kept coming.. This thing, it should of been dead now, unable to breathe and choking on blood. "The head, woman! The head!" She fired again, hitting him between the eyes. He fell.

The two pushed forward a little more, taking one or two down when Valerie heard whimpering behind the receptionist desk. After glancing at Shane, who wasn't paying her any attention, she eased over to the desk and peered over the counter. She saw a pretty blonde woman wearing Mickey Mouse scrubs. She was gripping another woman, hugging and rocking her back and forth. Tears rolled down her face, which was covered in blood, as she looked up at Valerie. Her eyes were wide, her body trembling violently. By the looks of it, the woman the nurse was holding was dead. As if the large chunk of skin missing from her neck wasn't a clue.. The nurse stared into Valerie's pale green eyes with her own big brown doe eyes, pleading for help. To help save her friend.

Valerie's heart went out to the girl. She wanted to help her, she really did. She thought they'd barely be able to help themselves, but that didn't stop her from reaching out to the nurse. "C'mom," she whispered softly, motioning for her to come to her.

Shane looked over at Valerie and glared at her. "What do ya think you're doing?!" he snapped at her, not seeing the nurse at first, who was trying to stand up with her dead friend. He saw the woman and tensed, seeing how she was covered in blood. Was it her's? Shane didn't know. Didn't wanna take that chance. "Who are you?" he snarled her way.

"Wait, Shane! She's okay. She just needs help.." Valerie gripped his arm, trying to get him to lower his weapon. "Besides, we gotta worry about those things." She paused. "That are getting closer to us!"

Valerie then let out a loud cry as one came up behind Shane, grabbing him from behind. He was about to tear into his head when a bullet buzzed by his head, hitting the cannibal in the eye. He slumped down, almost dragging Shane with him along the way. Another came behind the now fallen cannibal, but Shane grabbed it this time and shoved him into the nearest wall, pressing the barrel into his mouth and fired. It fell. He reloaded his clip, sending Valerie a glare. "Fine, but her ass is _yours_ to watch."

Valerie grumbled and motioned for the nurse to hurry up. She looked for a name tag, Ella. Her name was Ella. She started walking to the two gunslingers, but stopped, turning back to go to her friend. She bent over to try to pick up the dead woman.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Shane returned to his firing. _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Bodies fell.

"What are you doing?!" Valerie hissed at Ella after firing as few rounds and taking down a few after missing once or twice and turning around to see what she was doing, attempting to bring her friend with her.

"She needs help!" Ella cried.

"She's _dead_!"

"No she's not!" Ella cried furiously, glaring up at Valerie. "Don't you dare say that again!" She was shouting rather loudly, gathering the attention of the cannibals that were filling the room from the halls. Her friend even seemed to stir a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Ella. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha.. S-see!? She's fine, she's alright!" Ella then crouched down to throw her friend's arms around her shoulder, huffing as she brought her to a stand.

Val stared, wide eyed, and slowly raised her gun, aiming at Ella's friend, just as she was opening her eyes. They stared up at Ella. Ella smiled as she was reaching for her.. Baring her teeth at her... Snarling... Before Valerie could pull the trigger, Ella screamed bloody murder as her friend sunk her teeth into her flesh, jerking her head back. A decent size chunk of skin was missing at the nape of her neck, blood squirting everywhere. Ella flailed around, pushing her friend off of her and falling back, only to fall into another cannibal's arms.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, eliciting another loud and pain-filled scream from the poor nurse. Blood was spraying everywhere, down Ella's body. Several cannibal's that were blocking the entrance became oh so entertained by the scene, wanting to check it out and take part in the sick little feeding party.. Only a few stragglers were left in front, nothing Valerie and Shane couldn't take care of easily.. Thanks to the commotion Ella was making...

But Valerie could only watch as Shane cleared the way. Could only watch in horror as the poor woman was being torn apart in front of her eyes.. Her screams echoed in the room as more of the cannibals drifted around her, tearing into her until her scream became gurgled chokes. Then silence. An eerie silence washed over Valerie only to be interrupted by the last of Shane's gunfire and the disgusting sounds of the feasting cannibals..

Valerie only shook at the gruesome display, bile rising in the back of her throat.. She was going to hurl. She was about to double over, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and quickly brought her along, away from the scene.

"Not here," Shane growled in her ear, leading her to the exit in a rush and dodging bloody hands that would reach for them. Valerie had to cover her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes as tears slipped down her face.. She didn't open her eyes until she felt the warmth of the suns rays fall upon her paling skin.

She hiccuped, trying to hold back a sob, but in turn, she couldn't hold- She pulled away from Shane's grasp and rushed ahead, falling to her hands and knees. She emptied her stomach's contents-and then some..- right there, her body convulsing. She could hear more gun fire behind her. Probably Shane just taking care of a few stragglers that decided they wanted to follow the two outside.

Her body had barely finished its convulsions, trying to force more out of her mouth, though nothing came, when she forced onto her feet. "You're done. C'mom!" Shane yelled and ran to his cruiser. He unlocked it and was starting it just as Val slipped into the passenger seat. She barely closed the door when the two sped off.

* * *

Shane had said something to her. She didn't hear him though. She was lost in her thoughts. Everything sounded too far away from her, muffled.. She switched her gaze between the passing scenery that they sped by to her wringing hands, to her twirling ring, the gun squeezing in her hand.. Her throat hurt, probably due to a mix of her vomiting and the closing of her throat as she tried to not cry. She couldn't stop the tears, however. They just kept coming.. There was no stopping them. What was that in the hospital.. She felt like they were in a horror movie or something, that a person's nightmares were coming true.. She thought about those.. Those cannibals.. The dead rising and attacking the living in the most brutal and painful way possible.. Zombies.. That was the only thing that came to her mind.. It sounded so funny So surreal. She couldn't believe it, even though she had seen it herself..

"Valerie?"

Her mother had turned into one of those things, had attacked her. She rose from the dead, in just mere minutes, too. That nurse, Ella, was attacked and eaten by her friend. Eaten alive in front of Valerie. And she just _FROZE_. Just stood there like a terrified child.. She couldn't do anything. Couldn't save her.. That was on her.. That was her fault.. It was her fault that Ella died, that her skin was pulled from her bones, muscle and intestines ripped from her carcass and indulged upon as if they were a fine meal. Her stomach turned again at the thought.

"Valerie!"

She jumped, looking over at Shane who was giving the woman a rather funny look. "Huh? Wh-what?"

He continued to stare at her, glancing at the road occasionally to make sure they didn't drive off the road. "I asked how were ya feelin'," he repeated himself, turning his gaze fully to the road.

She couldn't help but muster up the energy to make an _Are-you-seriously-asking-me-that?_ face. Apparently, it looked rather funny since after not receiving a response from her, Shane looked her way once more and had a small laughing fit that ended just as quickly as it started. Her scowl only deepened. He apologized rather quickly, clearing his throat.

"It's common courtesy to ask how people are feelin' when somethin' bad happens.." he explained, seriousness returning to the cop's face. "Soo..?"

Valerie huffed, looking back out the window and resting her forehead against the cool glass.. "Peachy.." She said simply, then remained silent.

"Ain't you gonna ask how I'm feelin'?"

"No."

* * *

**~~A/N: **_Wew! Chapter two is up. Tis shorter than the last chapter, but that is because I hadda cut it in half. Would be toooooooooooo loooooooooong. Haha. Anyways, it usually takes me a while to write sometimes, therefore, taking a week or two up update. But the first chapter, I got six followers and two favorites! :D On the first chapter. That just made me so giddy (Like a school girl) that I just wanted to write out the next chapter and give it to y'all as fast as I could. So thank you to those who take time to read my stuff, to follow and favorite. Made my day! Review and tell me what ya think. :)_**  
**


	3. S1, Ch3: Days Like These PT2

Shane pulled into the driveway, the police cruiser jerking to a halt. Valerie looked up from the window, scrunching her nose when she noticed it wasn't her house. ""W-wait.." She stammered, looking over at Shane. "I thought we we're going back to my house." She panicked. What about her brother, who was waiting at home after the school got the call about his mother's condition. He didn't even know she was dead.. She huffed when Shane didn't answer her, only exiting the car and motioning her to stay put. She didn't listen of course. She followed behind him, eliciting a scowl and an eye roll directed her way.

When Lori opened the door before Shane could knock, Valerie's panic subsided just a little. Of course they'd go here. The Grimes' family were close to Shane, as he was Rick's best friend. He'd make sure he got to them, then go get Vadden.

Lori's eyes were full of worry, falling on Val, who was poking her head out from behind Shane, until they flickered back up to the cop. Val looked up at Shane, seeing this look on his face. His eyes held regret in them, and sorrow.

"Lori.." he started, opening his mouth and closing it. He pushed past her, a sense of urgency emanating from him and his quickened step. Valerie hesitantly entered when Lori followed after him. "We needa get packin'." He rushed past Carl, opening several hall closets to pull out bags and a suitcase. "We're goin' to Atlanta."

Lori then glanced at Valerie, who was sucking on her bottom lip and kicking her foot to the ground. She remained silent under the woman's gaze. Carl followed his mother's gaze, seeing Valerie for the first time. His face seemed to light up for a second, but confusion took a hold of his innocent features once more, looking between his mother and Shane and shrinking away from their silent stand off. He looked to Valerie and made his way towards her, around the two other adults.

His eyes were wide as he stared at Val, who was crouching down now with her arms opening to encase the eleven year old while Lori merely seemed to glower at the two? "And why is that?" she asked, but before Shane could open his mouth, she shook her head and waved her hand in the air to silence him. "N-no-no-no. Even if you give me a good enough answer, we aren't just gonna up and leave my husband." This made Valerie mentally slap her palm to her forehead.. In all that mess... They had left Rick.. She was so frazzled that she had forgotten that Rick was even in that very hospital.. He was probably all zombie-fied now.. Dead.. Or maybe not. He might still be alive. They could go back and get him real quick.

Shane tensed up, his mouth forming a thin and straight line. "He.." There was a short pause, which made both Lori and Val's hearts drop.. "He ain't gonna be coming with us.." He finished, looking everywhere but at the women.

Lori shook her head, her eyes narrowing at him dangerously. "An-and why the _hell_ _NOT_?!" she snapped. Carl flinched in Valerie's arms at his mother's tone, making the young brunette tighten her grip around him to comfort him.

Shane stared at them, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "He's dead." he said rather bluntly.

Valerie's heart dropped even further as Carl let out a strangled cry. "Noo.." he choked, burying his face into Val's stomach and clenching his fists into her shirt..

Lori, who was shaking her head and fighting back tears, backed into the wall and knocked a few picture frames onto the floor. "No.." She covered her face. "No no no no.." she kept repeating.

"Lori.. I.. We-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed at Shane, pushing his hand away from her after he tried to reach for her. She raised a finger at him warningly, her face a mixture of anger and sorrow. "Don't.. Do not lie to me, Shane. Do.. Do not.."

Shane sighed again and walked closer to the newly widowed woman, wrapping his arms around her despite her thrashings and punches to his chest. He just held onto her unto she fell into him, sobbing hysterically. "I.. I would never.. _Never..._ Lie to ya. Ever. 'specially not 'bout this.." he murmured softly into her hair.

Carl continued to sob into Valerie's stomach, digging his nails into her belly. She ignored it as she fought back her own tears. The boy and his mother's sobs were all that she could hear. She couldn't cry. Not just yet.. Someone needed to be strong for these two. Not just Shane.. Not just him. So many people, as she could see, have lost so much already and people needed to be their for each other. Valerie watched Lori as she Carl tightly, watched as Shane held her and comforted her. Just as the young brunette was doing with the young boy.

"Carl, baby.. Come here." Lori sniffled, pulling away from Shane to look at her son. The shaking child hesitantly pulled from Val and ran to his mom. In his rightful place. Once he was in Lori's arms, she looked up at Shane and Valerie, who were now standing side by side. "Did he suffer?" A head shake. Lori sighed, slightly relieved, and nodded. "So.. Why.. Wh-why do we have to leave? We've gotta have a funeral and-"

As Lori was going on, she seemed to be staring at Valerie, as if she were expecting her to tell her. The girl was fairly positive that she wouldn't be able to. Lori wouldn't believe her. Despite what it was that she's seen, she herself still found it hard. She hoped that Shane would speak up. He knew how to go about this. He knew what to say to make Lori believe him. "The dead are walkin'." Blunt. To the point. That's just great, Shane. Thanks. Just great. Now she wouldn't believe them. And as Valerie expected, Lori didn't believe him. In fact, she looked down right pissed. She could see it in her eyes. 'How dare you make up such a crazy story! You have some nerve! Blah Blah Blah!' Yeah. Val could see it on Lori's face that she was thinking that. Or something very similar to that. Before the woman could open her mouth and protest, Shane raised his hand to silence her before he continued. "I know it sounds crazy. It is crazy. It really is. But.. But it's the truth. I thought it was some sort of prank at first, but when I saw folks gettin' eatin' by other folk, I knew. I just knew. It's real. It's real. The dead are walkin'. It ain't safe but Atlanta is the only place we can go."

That was when Valerie piped in. "I.. I heard on the radio of a safe haven there." Shane nodded. "I thought it was just the government trying to scare us into submission or something."

Lori was still looking at them rather skeptically, holding her boy tightly against her as she held him away from the crazy people. He even started to look at her in disbelief. This made the brunette sigh. "I watched my mother die. Her heart.. It stopped beating. She had a really bad heart attack, so it was really weak. She died. And came back. It wasn't her. That wasn't my mother who attacked me." she sniffled slightly, swallowing and scratching behind her neck. "You guys gotta.. Gotta pack." she said as she wiped at her nose, urging them on.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three adults to gather the necessities that Lori and Carl would need on the trip to Atlanta. A bag with several changes of clothes and enough food to feed them for a few days. Valerie and Shane were carrying a suitcase to the vehicle, Carl close behind the young brunette and wanting to help.

As the two put the stuff into the car, Lori was carrying a small stack of what looked to be photo albums and picture frames in her arms.

Shane furrowed his brows at her. "Lori.. Do you really ne-"

She interrupted him with a stern look, nodding. "I need something of him. I can't just leave without having.. Having _something_.." her throat closed, shaking her head. "I'm bringin' them."

Valerie understood the sentimentality behind Lori wanting to bring the photos. With Rick dead and they being unable to finalize his passing with a funeral, she needed something to keep his memory alive. Val would want to bring a picture of her family, but just one. It would be easier to carry around instead of a whole album. Too many memories would bring too much heartbreak that she didn't need. Didn't want. There was plenty already.

Shane sighed, nodding. "Alright, alright." he said gently, taking half of the stack in her arms. She cast him a grateful smile.

After that, they all piled into the car, Shane and Valerie in the front while Lori and Carl sat in the back. Valerie looked at Shane. "So, do you need directions to my house?" she asked.

Shane just stayed quiet as he started the car. Valerie narrowed her eyes at his silence.

"Shane?" Silence. "Shaaaane? You _do_ know how to get to my house right? Riiight?" More silence. Until..

"I'm sorry, Valerie.." He started slowly. "We can't.. If we wanna get to Atlanta before we can't get in the Safe Zone. Everyone and their grandmother are gonna run there."

Valerie could only stare at him in disbelief. Surely he was joking, right?

Shane shook his head. "This is hard for you. I know that. But we just- We can't. It could be too dangerous there. It won't be safe for him. The kid'll have to-"

"To what?!" she shouted in Shane's ear, causing him to jump and jerk at the wheel, swerving just a little. Lori held onto Carl as Shane tried to straighten out the car, shooting the woman a dirty look at the back of her head. Fend for himself? Are you fu-" she cast a glance back at Carl and his mother, whom was sending her another dirty look that said _don't you use such language in front of my son_! She quickly rephrased her wording. "Freakin' kiddin' me?!"

"Dammit, woman! That's my ear!"

"I don't care about your ears!" Valerie continued to yell. "My brother is _BLIND _and home alone with a woman who can barely handle him and is defenseless!" That sounded a little harsh, but his caretaker when Danice wasn't able to watch him was.. Well, she wasn't the best and defending herself. "He can barely walk by himself, let alone fend for himself. He can barely throw a decent punch if he's lucky enough to hit somethin'. Did I mention he was blind? What if one of those things come after him? He can't defend himself against that. He's not freaking Daredevil!" Shane opened his mouth to say something, but Valerie continued to cut him off. "No. _I'm_ speaking. He's my family. He's all I've got left in this world and I am NOT going to leave him behind for space convenience." Her body was trembling with a bubbling rage and fear. She wouldn't leave him. Not again.

Shane merely remained silent, sighing and clenching his jaw. "Shane.. Pleeeaase.." Valerie begged as he looked at her.

Lori decided to chip in her two cents. "If the dead are really walking, we can't leave that boy behind. I cannot even believe you'd even think that. What kinda person would we be if we left him behind? That's inhumane, Shane. Rick wouldn't want that."

Shane was quit as he slowed down and stared hard at the road. He cursed under his breath ans turned the wheel, making an (very illegal, by the way..) U-turn and cutting a few people behind him very angry and honk their horns at him. He sped down the road, turning when Valerie pointed when to.

She was relaxed, but contradictorily, extremely tense. She wouldn't be completely relaxed once they actually got her brother.

Shortly after, they were pulling into her driveway. She didn't even give Shane time to come to a complete stop before she shot out of the door to the porch. The first thing she noticed was the door was ajar. The second thing were the signs on fingernails having been raked along the door. Pieces of fingernails and specks of blood followed the scratch marks. She furrowed her brows and pushed through the door, calling for her brother. "VADDEN!" She didn't receive an answer. Which worried her greatly.

She called again as she climbed up the stairs to his room, louder this time. "VADDEN!" Still no reply. Not even Rusty, who didn't charge at the door barking his head off like he usually did, let his presence be known.

_Thump! Thump thump!_

She heard the sound of something bumping against the wall, of shuffling feet.

She could just barely see the door to his room as she slowly reached the top of the stairs. She could see a body, shuffling around, through the small crack of the door. Oh, thank God.. "Vadden, I was calling for yo-"

The figure turned, moaning and snarling at her eyes fell upon her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys. Thank you so much for the faves and follows. :) Means a lot to me. More to come. Love ya'll._


End file.
